lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bionic Showdown
"Bionic Showdown" is the 14th-15th episode in Season 2 of Lab Rats. It first aired on August 5, 2013. This is the 34th-35th episode overall. Plot Marcus and Douglas lure the Lab Rats into a trap. Adam, Bree, and Chase learn shocking revelations about their secret origins and creator. Leo also partners with Eddy for a surprise attack on Douglas' lair resulting in an epic bionic showdown. Story After Donald seems to only point out what they do wrong, the Lab Rats begin to get annoyed at him. Meanwhile, Marcus hacks into Eddy and he and his dad, (Donald's brother Douglas), capture Donald. Marcus and his dad show Donald trapped and try to lure them to their lair. Leo reveals that Marcus is also bionic with all their powers combined, and that he wanted to tell, but Marcus threatened to go to the authorities about Adam, Bree, and Chase. They go to Marcus's secret house in their new mission suits. Adam is easily defeated by Marcus and Bree goes to his aid, but Chase uses a new ability, levitation, to "beat" Marcus. Douglas transports them into Donald's cage, and reveals that he is their father. Douglas used to work with Donald, but got kicked out of the company for evil ideas. Douglas then built Marcus, an android who is dying fast. Leo arrives to rescue the gang with Eddy. Marcus comes outside and electrocutes Leo, but Leo survives by wearing a protection vest. Meanwhile, the Lab Rats ask Donald what happened and they manage to deflect the laser beam cage. However, Douglas reveals that he put a Triton app on their chips and will control them as soon as he decodes Donald's block. Donald and Douglas fight for the Triton app remote, and Donald ends up crushing it. Adam, Bree, and Chase take on Marcus, but equally matched. Leo arrives in the exoskeleton, but Marcus easily defeats him, and just as Marcus is about to finally kill Leo, Adam gets angry and reveals a bionic ability (blast wave), that knocks out Donald, Douglas, Marcus, and Leo. Douglas escapes, and Donald tries to get them all out. Marcus gets back up, angry, but the lair collapses on him, killing him. Leo, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Donald escape back home, and Marcus' robotic hand rises from the rubble, but effectively shuts down, thus confirming his death. The Lab Rats say that Donald is their real father, and Donald says that he's proud of each of them. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Will Forte as Eddy *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport *Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport Mentioned Cast *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport Trivia *Marcus's dad, Douglas, reveals that he is Adam, Bree and Chase's father. This would mean Donald is their uncle, thus making Leo their step-cousin. *Someone is kidnapped for the first time in the series. *The Davenport's kids are most likely half-Irish. *The Lab Rats find out that Leo was right all along. *This episode is one-hour long. *It's revealed that Marcus is an android in this episode. *This episode possibly marks Mateus Ward's last appearance as Marcus. *Chase unlocks his second hidden bionic ability. *Adam unlocks his hidden bionic ability. *The Lab Rats got there new mission in this episode. *In this episode, it is revealed that Davenport is having a secret weapon vault under the secret lab. *In the episode Exoskeleton vs. Grandma, Davenport said that Adam, Bree & Chase were his brother's kids, leading to us thinking it was a lie, because he was talking to Leo's grandma. But this episode revealed that what he said was true. Also he thought that Douglas was dead (due to Douglas apparently faking his death to avoid the authorities) and he told Leo's grandma that he adopted the trio after his brother died. * This is a one-hour episode that Tasha doesn't make a physical appearance in. ** She also doesn't appear in the one-hour episodes Rise of the Secret Soldiers and Bionic Rebellion. * There is a Bionic Showdown/Remix. *The name of the shady character at the end of Mission: Space, and Leo vs. Evil, is revealed to be: Douglas Davenport. Quotes Videos Gallery Transcript Userbox Code:BionicShowdown References *[1] Category:2013 Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Douglas Episodes Category:Douglas Related Pages Category:Episodes with Bad Guys Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Marcus Episodes Category:Marcus Related Pages Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Specials Category:Pages with quotes Category:Recurring Cast Category:Recurring Appearances Category:Season 2 Specials Category:Minor characters Category:Minor Cast Category:Episodes with the Original Lab Category:Episodes with the Original Mission Suits Category:Episodes with the Upgraded Mission Suits Category:Episodes when Douglas is Evil Category:Episodes with Bionic Supervillains Category:Episodes when Leo is Nearly Killed Category:Major Events Category:Episodes when People Lose Their Bionics Category:Episodes with Evil Teenagers Category:New Hidden Abilities Category:Episodes with Missions Category:Storyline Episodes Category:Episodes written by Chris Peterson and Bryan Moore Category:Episodes directed by Victor Gonzalez Category:Episodes when Chase is Nearly Killed Category:Double Length Episodes Category:Eddy Related Pages Category:Episodes with Fight Scenes Category:Episodes with Death Category:Hourlong Episodes